


Mistake

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: A tipsy race winner, reveals a deep secret to Martin Brundle.





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> For CustardCreamies after she suggested this prompt.

Sebastian beamed as he stood on the top step of the podium, raising his champagne bottle to the large crowd at Monza. Ferrari had dominated, bringing home a one-two and the crowds were going wild.

Kimi couldn’t help but smile up at his boyfriend who was jumping about to the Italian anthem. He was just as elated but knew this was Sebastian’s moment. The German was well on his way to his fifth championship now.

The events soon died down and Martin Brundle trotted out on to the podium, trying not to sulk. “Wasn’t that a fantastic race?” He asked the crowds. “Let’s hear from your winner Sebastian Vettel. Seb, you led from the beginning, clearly on fire all day. Did you have any doubts?”

“No doubts.” Sebastian grinned, almost giggling. The champagne had almost gone to his head. “Kimi had my back as always.”

“So, you won because of Kimi?” He raised an eyebrow.

“No!” He gasped. “I won because Ferrari was the quickest this weekend and we did a fantastic job with strategy. I love my team.”

“Right… good.” Martin nodded as he moved on to speak to Kimi.

*

After the podium Kimi headed back to Ferrari, doing as little media as possible. The race had exhausted him and he just needed some time alone.

He was sitting in his driver’s room with his feet up, enjoying some ice cream when the door burst open with a panicked looking Sebastian staring at him. “KIMI! I did something stupid!” The clearly tipsy German exclaimed.

“I was doing an interview with Sky, with Martin Brundle and Damon Hill and I’m so tipsy that I just told them I love you and now everything is awkward and I ran away!” He babbled.

Kimi’s eyes widened. “You told the media you love me?!” He exclaimed, standing up to face Sebastian.

“Yes! I’m so sorry!” He said, looking at him apologetically.

“I didn’t mean too! It just slipped out I was so happy…”

Kimi sighed and put his hands on his hips. “I know you were Sebby.” He said, moving to pull the man into a hug. He couldn’t be mad at him. “We can fix this.”

“How?” Sebastian sniffed into Kimi’s shoulder. He couldn’t see a way of fixing this.

“Trust me.” Kimi whispered before looking up and calling for Britta.

The blonde poked her head into the room, a knowing smile on her face. “I have a plan already.” She told the Finn, who gave her a smile in response.

Once Sebastian had calmed down and had some water to combat the hangover Britta sat down with the two men to explain her plan of action. “So, I assume you don’t want to come out just now?” She asked them, rifling through some papers.

Both of them nodded.

“Well, in the interview Sebastian, you didn’t specify love in any context so… we just need to make it appear as a type of friendship.” She said.

“And how do we do that?” Kimi asked, agreeing that it sounded reasonable.

A smile grew on Britta’s face. “Well you have Instagram, don’t you?” She asked coyly.

The Finn frowned. “Yes…”

“Well you may need to post a longer caption that two words.”

“Ugh.” Kimi pouted. “Fine. What is your plan?”

“Tonight, I want you to take a picture together and upload it with a caption that appears as if you are very good friends.”

“We can do that.” Sebastian replied, watching Kimi nod in agreement.

*

That evening Sebastian came out of the shower in Kimi’s room and pulled on some fresh clothes, feeling much better about what had happened earlier. “Okay?” Kimi asked, admiring him from where he lay on the bed.

Sebastian smiled. “Fine.”

“Good.” Kimi nodded, sitting up to give Sebastian a kiss.

The German returned the kiss before pulling him up. “Photo on the balcony?” He asked him, reaching for his hand.

Kimi nodded and followed him out there. He held the camera in front of him, keeping his straight deadpan face while Sebastian broke into the giggles. It was a good photo and Kimi quickly uploaded it with a caption. “I guess I love him in small doses too….”

“Aww how charming!” Sebastian laughed as the Finn put his phone away.

“Well, they don’t need to know how much I love you just yet.” He said with a wink.

“That is true.” Sebastian grinned, leaning closer to Kimi.

Kimi gently took his hand and gave him a gentle kiss, closing his eyes and just enjoying the moment. “So, a little celebration of our own?” He whispered as he pulled away.

Sebastian’s eyes lit up and he smirked, pointing at the bed. “Yes.”


End file.
